


The Very Best

by LavenderScript



Category: Durarara!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderScript/pseuds/LavenderScript
Summary: Tsukishima is novice Pokémon researcher and Delic just wants to help him realize his dream. Delic had given up on his own —but retirement would have to wait a bit longer.
Kudos: 2





	The Very Best

Tsukishima couldn’t really talk with Pokémon. It was more as if he understood their feelings. If they were hungry, he’d prepare Poképuffs for them. If they couldn’t battle any longer, he’d warn battlers that the Pokémon were past their limit (which isn’t always indicated by fainting; sometimes, Pokémon would push themselves too much and end up permanently disabled or dead — he’d witnessed the latter himself and has been traumatized since). If the Pokémon sensed criminals, rare stones, or nearby legendaries, Tsukishima could translate their sentiments. 

Whilst he didn’t think his ability was deserving of praise, his family spoke highly of it and thought highly of him. They believed Tsukishima to be special and believed that he could hone these psychic abilities to be able to understand Pokémon even better, though they didn’t pressure him to. Tsukishima was grateful for their understanding; they supported his research and constantly reassured him — but he felt a bit of pressure nonetheless. 

Not being able to heal the aforementioned Pokémon’s fatal wounds left him anxiety-ridden and overbrimming with guilt. Perhaps it wasn’t his fault, though he couldn’t help but think that if he had been more skilled or persistent, he could have saved it. This was the reason for his extreme dedication to Pokémon research. Tsukishima felt the need to prepare himself should a similar instance occur; a nurse with the knowledge of a researcher would surely be able to save every Pokémon in need of healing. 

In conducting more research, he ventured to a cave which belonged to a clan of Clefairy. Supposedly, it was a meteor impact site which allowed the Clefairy to find moon-stones more easily. Tsukishima wished to investigate the origins of Cleffa and find definitive proof of whether or not they arrived on the planet by means of shooting stars. Cleffa were rare and the caves were difficult to navigate, so he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to conduct meaningful research. Thankfully, however, his older brother Delic agreed to accompany him. 

Although Delic considered himself a retired Pokémon trainer at the age of twenty-one, he was a proficient battler if he needed to be and didn’t become lost as easily as Tsukishima. Tsukishima hoped they wouldn’t encounter poachers or wild Pokémon of poor temperament, as Delic really, really didn’t like to battle — and only did so as a last resort. Tsukishima didn’t want to force his brother through anything uncomfortable, but since all of the Clefairy they stumbled across so far were kind and gentle, it seemed as if Tsukishima’s worries were for naught. Delic took a liking to fairy-type Pokémon, so their little journey was proving enjoyable for the both of them.

“Hey, Tsuki,” Delic’s voice snapped Tsukishima from his woolgatherings. “Can ya take a picture of me with the Clefairy?”

Tsukishima only had a second to register the request before Delic tossed his Rotom phone over to him. “Ah!” Tsukishima barely managed to catch it, breathing a sigh of relief when he did. “This is expensive! You shouldn’t– you shouldn’t throw it! What if it broke?”

“I trust you with my life, so why not with my phone? Anyway, hurry before the Clefairy lose their cuteness!” Tsukishima fumbled with the phone before taking a picture, all the while wondering if Clefairy could actually worsen in appearance. He must have been focusing on the idea intently, as he didn’t notice Delic approaching him. 

“Don’t overthink it,” Delic said, poking Tsukishima’s furrowed brows. “It’s just a saying. You, on the other hand, will lose your cuteness if you develop wrinkles from worrying too much.” Tsukishima quickly amended his facial expression, using a hand to smooth out any forehead wrinkles. He was only seventeen, so he didn’t think that he should be worrying over something of that nature, but he listened to Delic’s words earnestly, even if they were illegal or inappropriate, as they sometimes were.

Tsukishima returned his brother’s phone to him carefully, which Delic accepted excitedly. His pink eyes brightened as he analyzed the picture. “Adorable. Absolutely adorable. The Clefairy are cute, too.” Tsukishima’s head tilted to the side with a smile. He was glad Delic liked the photo (he worried if his shaky hands would result in a blurry image, but the Rotom phone had great focus). “Hey, look! That’s us.” Delic tilted his phone so that the Clefairy could view it. One of them poked Delic’s phone and the others danced around happily whilst chanting their names. Delic laughed, scooping one up to hug it. The others raised their arms, jumping up and down, seemingly wanting to be lifted as well. “Okay, okay, ladies. One at a time~”

As Delic continued to coo over the Clefairy, Tsukishima felt something unnerving. Two Clefairy pulled at his pant leg; it felt like a warning, but they weren’t hostile, so Tsukishima looked around, wondering what the threat was.

“U-um, Delic,” Tsukishima started. Delic looked over and noticed Tsukishima’s troubled expression. “Something bad is going to happen. I-I don’t know how to, how to explain it but– something’s coming, I think something’s coming.”

Delic looked around; the cavern was barren of any echoes, but he trusted Tsuki. Wanting to confirm the threat’s imminence, he asked, “And you’re sure it’s not because of next week’s meteor shower? They could just be excited for it.” The Clefairy which had been dancing previously, suddenly seemed crestfallen. They did little prayer motions whilst closing their eyes and even Delic could sense that they were scared.

“I think it’s the meteor shower,” Tsukishima explained. “They’re worried that it’ll be dangerous. But doesn’t– doesn’t Rayquaza take care of dangerous meteors? Should we, um, should we comfort them or—” Tsukishima stopped speaking as soon as he saw Delic’s face. He was biting his lip nervously, as if he knew something Tsukishima didn’t. “What, what is it?” Tsukishima asked, feeling nervous himself, as if the emotion were highly contagious.

“Rayquaza, the Sky High Pokémon, was caught six months ago.” Delic sighed, reaching for his pocket but then retracting his hand as he remembered that smoking near Pokémon — and especially in a cave — wasn’t exactly the best idea.

Tsukishima took a step back in surprise; it was pitiful that he called himself a researcher when he didn’t even know something as important as this, but he was more worried about the safety of the Clefairy. “Could– could we convince the trainer to release Rayquaza?” Tsukishima knew that the idea was naive, but maybe they could trade another Pokémon for it, offer money, or tell the trainer of the plight of the Clefairy—

“The trainer is the current Champion of the Galar region,” Delic informed him. “I don’t think they’d be willing to give up one of the most powerful Pokémon in the world, even if they weren’t.” Tsukishima fidgeted with his scarf, trying to come up with a solution. Could another Pokémon protect the Clefairy? Could any other even travel through space like Rayquaza? Could another Pokémon fulfill its weather responsibilities? What if Groudon and Kyogre fought again? And—

Tsukishima’s heart felt like a rawst berry being rasped by a zester. He clutched at his chest as his knees weakened and breathing heavied. Would the Clefairy die? Maybe he could convince them to evacuate and relocate them to another meteor site, but who was to say that another meteor wouldn’t attack them there? What of the other Pokémon that relied on Rayquaza? Was the whole planet doomed?

Tsukishima felt a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay.” He looked up to see Delic smiling confidently. “I’ll definitely convince him to let Rayquaza go.” Somehow, there wasn’t the shadow of a doubt in Delic’s voice. Tsukishima felt a bit relieved, though he couldn’t help but question his brother’s certainty. It would be difficult to get an audience with the champion, much less convince him to free Rayquaza; therefore, Tsukishima had to ask—

“H-how?”

“By flirting with him, of course.”


End file.
